The present invention relates in general to a waterproof structure, and more particular, to a waterproof structure applied to an alternating current (AC) plug and an AC socket for improving plugging stability and waterproof effect.
Some zones are often invaded by heavy rain, like a typhoon, in the summer or the fall, specially the zones having island-type weather. The people of the zones suffering from the rain even have big finical damages. If the plugs and the sockets of electrical equipments are soaked, the electrical equipments will be out of order frequently. The people are even gotten an electric shock because of the leakage of electricity. For the reason, it will become an import issue to solve the above-mentioned problem.
A waterproof structure, applied to an alternating current plug and an alternating current socket has been disclosed for solving the problem. According to a Taiwan (R.O.C.) patent publication number 562282 titled ‘Spiral Waterproof Structure Applied to A Wiring Plug and Socket’, it has been disclosed that the structure comprises a clipper applied to a socket, and a sleeve which could be inserted therein by a wiring plug, wherein a wire extended from the rear of the sleeve, and a washer positioned covering the sleeve. Therefore, if the wiring plug within the sleeve inserted into the socket having the clipper, the wiring plug will be fastened to the socket automatically by means of the clipper. Then put a spiral cover from the rear of the sleeve in and fasten it to the clipper and the sleeve. The above-mentioned spiral cover has been used to prevent moisture into the structure. Finally, a nut engaged into the rear of the sleeve and fastened by the screw therein. The electric wire will be fixed and the purpose of waterproofing will be achieved therefor.
Although the above-mentioned structure can help the wiring plug and the socket both to be waterproof, the spiral cover has to be put on the rear of the sleeve and fastened to the clipper and the sleeve; and the nut is necessary for the structure to be engaged into the back of the sleeve to fasten the spiral cover together. For this reason, it is more complicated. Further, the structure needs much more elements applied to the plug and the socket. Hence, the plug and the socket become too complicated, too. That causes the structure is hardly used in an alternating current plug and socket in the lifetime.